Standby generators are often used to provide electrical power when power is unavailable from an electric utility company (e.g. during weather disturbances). In addition, standby generators are often used to provide electrical power at a remote location where utility company power is not available.
One type of standby electric generator comprises an internal combustion engine driving an electrical alternator that produces alternating electricity. Other types of standby electric generators include photovoltaic arrays and wind turbine generators.
When a situation may require large amounts of standby power, there can be advantages to employing multiple small generators rather than a single large generator. One of the advantages is that, if one generator fails or requires maintenance, a multi-generator system is still able to supply some power, which would not be with a single generator system.
In addition, if a situation requires greater capacity than what can be provided by an existing single generator system, then the single generator system can be readily turned into a multi-generator system by adding another generator. Adding a generator may be more desirable than bearing the cost of replacing a single generator with an even larger generator.
It should be noted that relatively larger generators often present difficulties in shipping and installation complexity. Therefore, by using several smaller generators the overall generator weight may be distributed over a broader area potentially avoiding the need for special strengthening of the supporting area (e.g. of a roof).
Traditionally, generator paralleling systems have been quite complex and often require several additional pieces of equipment to achieve satisfactory generator paralleling. As examples, existing systems may include separate synchronizers, load managers, and/or switch gear. In addition, traditional systems are not well suited to address mechanical and electrical load differences.
Therefore, a need exists for a power management system that is able to readily parallel multiple generators. In addition, these multi-generator systems that provide standby power should not require an extensive amount of additional equipment (and cost) in order to parallel multiple generators.